


Meeting Haru

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	Meeting Haru

A warm air filled with scents he had never experienced before greeted Yoshiko upon entering the dimly lit locale. A small bell chimed in the doorway as the door opened and closed upon his entry. A small sign on the door had said “welcome, we’re open”, and having learned the first word already, Yoshiko didn’t hesitate to look inside. He looked around, mesmerised by the room before him: it was narrow and went deep into the building; along one wall stood a couch as long as the wall itself, clad in a dark red fabric with what looked like soft seats; every here and there lay a few fluffy pillows upon it; and with even spaces between them stood little tables in front of the couch, every other one with a small candle lit on top of it. The stone walls with the light of the candles dancing across them somehow reminded Yoshiko of the kitchen back home and the early mornings he’d spent with Kasumi baking bread with the little flour they had afforded that month.

Behind a counter in the cosy room stood a female with short ashen hair who looked up when Yoshiko approached. There was something about her warm smile that reminded him of Kasumi, and after a moment, Yoshiko realised he was staring. The woman kept smiling despite it and said something in what Yoshiko assumed was English. Yoshiko must have looked as confused as he felt, because the woman then looked at the few people occupying the couch, wiped her flour-dusted hands on her apron, and leaned over the table top.

“Myimriamb nab xcap’ad?” she asked quietly in fluent lower Helvetian.  _Fresh off the ship?_

“Yes,” Yoshiko replied. “May I ask how you knew?”

“Your clothes look like they belong to Centuries long gone.” The woman glanced down Yoshiko’s tall form dressed in only a simple cotton shirt and brown trousers, and gave him another smile. “My name is Haru. Welcome to Earth.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can help with? Anything you want? This is a café, and here we serve our customers with beverages - hot and cold - and lighter food, which I make myself. And…” she motioned for Yoshiko to come closer, then whispered. “…if you are in need of a little push to get you on your feet in this new world, I provide lodging and lessons in a few languages in exchange for your help to manage my café.”

Yoshiko had never thought himself lucky until now. His face shone up, and he thanked Haru again before telling her he truly appreciated the offer and would accept.


End file.
